


Happy birthday Wanda...

by kmaximoff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I needed my babies back, Light Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tags Are Fun, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, With Pietro, and I needed Wanda to be happy again, birthday gift, fuck marvel's time travel, so I brought them back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmaximoff/pseuds/kmaximoff
Summary: After losing another part of her family to Thanos, Wanda doesn't feel like celebrating her birthday. Until Clint and Steve give her the best gift she could receive.





	Happy birthday Wanda...

Wanda used to love her birthday. For her, that was one of the best days of the year, when everything revolved around her and Pietro and they could do whatever they wanted. Even during the time they had lived in the Novi Grad streets, they always took the time to celebrate together and exchange gifts, even if they were only flowers and kisses. But after he had died in their last battle against Ultron, that date had lost its luster.

Now she feared the time of year when that day would come and she would have to spend the entire day pretending to be happy while all she could think about was how she had lost her soul mate. She had tried to go on with her life without him. Even if that monster inside her keep saying that it would simply be easier if she had joined him in the afterlife, she had tried. For a brief moment, after having to hear from the whole world about how she was a monster by the accident in Lagos, she had almost given in to the monster's desires.

Almost.

Only the kind words and hugs full of love from Steve and Natasha had prevented her from giving up. It was too hard to continue living without him, but those two had emerged to be her light in the end of the tunnel. She loved them as she had once loved her parents and even had given Vision a chance because of them. The two just wanted to see her happy and she wanted to make them proud, so she'd let the android kiss her and believe that she loved him, even if that feeling wasn't real to her. She could never love anyone like she had loved her brother, no matter how hard she tried. Pietro had taken her heart along with him and there was nothing that Wanda could do to change that.

It was good to, at least, pretend she wasn't so hurt. Putting a mask on her face and acting as if the world were happy again had become her specialty over those years. But now it had become even harder to do that. Thanos had taken everything she had left. Natasha had died to ensure that she would come back to life and Steve wasn't the same after the big battle. Even Vision's death had begun to affect her. She might not have loved him as he wanted, but he was still her friend and Wanda wasn't sure if she could ever forget how she'd been forced to take his life.

There was no reason for her to celebrate her birthday that year.

She was more than happy to spend the day as she always did: training her magic and babysitting whenever Laura needed. Clint had been kind enough to offer her a room in his house after she'd seen herself homeless again since the only home she had known in recent years had now turned into a pile of rubble. Clint had also become a father to her, even though the two of them spent most of their time together in silence. He was one of the few things she had left after all and she was happy about it.

The witch opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily at the prospect of having to get up and face that day. It was still strange... To be alive. Only two weeks had passed, and she had been trying to keep up with everything that had happened in the last five years, while she was just a pile of dust. Wanda felt that she should be grateful for a second chance to live, but it was hard to be grateful when all that had happened.

Silent steps outside made the ladder crack and she groaned as she hid her face on her pillow. She could hear what it looked like an entire army coming up the stairs, trying to be silent and failing miserably, while she was still hiding from the world. The door opened silently and someone slid in, sitting in the empty space on the bed. An unknown hand pulled the pillow covering her head gently and Wanda closed her eyes tightly, struggling to stay in her bubble of loneliness for at least a few more seconds.

-Happy birthday to you... -The female voice made her open her eyes at the same moment.

It wasn't possible.

Or it was?

-It's time to get up, Wanda. We have a lot to celebrate today. -Wanda jumped at the voice again, her heart beating wildly against her chest.

The girl sat up quickly, her eyes wide open before the red-haired figure in front of her. She didn't even think before pulling her into her arms, hiding her happiness tears on her shoulder. Natasha's laughter echoed in her ears as she hugged her tightly, unable to believe she was real. Even under Steve and Clint amused looks, Wanda allowed herself to sob and hug her again.

-How did this happen? -Wanda asked when she was finally satisfied. She sat in the middle of the bed, her legs crossed beneath her body, and her hair stuck in a messy bun as she turned her eyes anxiously toward the group.

-Did you really think we'd give it up so easily? -Clint smiled, still standing by the doorframe.

-We just needed to figure out how we'd get her back. We didn't want to give anyone false hopes, so we kept it a secret. -For the first time since she had returned, Wanda saw Steve smile.

-And about that... -Natasha took her hand, holding it gently. She casted a careful glance toward the captain, who nodded discreetly. -We have a birthday gift for you. -Wanda took a deep breath, her smile fading momentarily.

She was a little happier now that she had her best friend back, but that didn't change her feelings about her birthday. Without him it simply wasn't worth it. Plus, having Natasha back was a gift good enough for every year of her entire life. At least, she was sure that a piece of her new family was there.

-Oh, it's not necessary. I don't need no other gift, having you back is more than enough. -This time Steve and Clint exchanged a suspicious look that made something in the back of her head light up. They were hiding something...

-Trust me, you'll want to get this one. -Natasha didn't wait for an answer before lifting her out of the bed. -But you'll need to change your clothes first.

***

Wanda felt her stomach twist as they led her out of the house. Her eyes were blindfolded, but she could feel Natasha's confident hand guiding her through the hallways and down the stairs until Wanda could feel the icy wind against her face. She had slipped into one of her old dresses that had survived all the mess of the last few years, one of Pietro's favorites, which she used to treasure as one of her most precious possessions. Her sneakers smashed the grass below her as they took a few steps into what she hoped was the shed direction.

She could feel the palms of her hands pinching as her magic stirred inside her. The curiosity had overcome her indifference to the date, and her heart was beating faster now, eager to know what they were trying to hide so hard. Someone sighed heavily behind her and Natasha began untying the handkerchief that covered her eyes. Wanda kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds, appreciating the small amount of adrenaline the situation gave her.

It felt good to feel truly alive for a few minutes, even if it was a fake sensation that would disappear as soon as her curiosity ended.

-Happy birthday Wanda. -The redhead's voice penetrated her ears and the young witch opened her eyes.

For a second, she couldn't identify what she was seeing. The sudden light made her blink a few times, placing the figure, a man standing still just a few feet away, in perspective. Her heart jumped as she recognized the silver hair and her legs immediately stopped working, threatening to throw her to the ground.

That wasn't possible.

Her mind should be playing tricks on her again because it just was not possible that he was there. She had tried, with all the strength of her magic and all the knowledge she possessed, to bring him back again and again until she had simply given up. It wasn't possible to bring the dead back to life. It just wasn't. And yet, Natasha was there, holding her by the shoulders so she wouldn't faint.

Her eyes told her one thing, but her head screamed something completely different. He was there, but it couldn't be him. Maybe a hologram. Maybe a ghost. Maybe an old reflection of her memories. It didn't matter. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. She simply couldn't afford to believe that lie just to have her heart broken again. Every night she had spent crying for him, trying to force herself to move on without a piece of her soul... It couldn't be real.

It wasn't.

No.

She wasn't sure when she'd stopped breathing, but the little dots of light coming from the edges of her vision were a good hint that she needed to control herself. Her knees gave in completely, but before she could reach the ground, familiar arms held her tight. The electric current that went through her body forced her brain to work again, triggering her lungs and her ability to move.

Yes.

It was possible.

Pietro Maximoff was alive.

And he had come back to her.

He held her tightly, his hands running through her hair as his worried eyes swept over her body. His scent hit her like a high-speed train, and the hidden tears began to flow like a real river. A strangled scream escaped her throat as Wanda pulled him closer, curling her legs around his body with a tremendous force. Pietro crushed their lips together, ignoring the pairs of eyes that watched them closely.

Another electric shiver hit her hard and she found herself gripping his hair, desperate for his touch, his embrace and warmth. She needed him like she needed air. For the first time since she'd lost him on that battlefield, Wanda Maximoff allowed herself to take a deep breath and smile through the tears. He was there. He was real. And she would never let him go again.

-Are you really real? -Her voice sounded low even to her ears. Pietro put her on the floor, putting his forehead against hers without letting her walk away. His eyes seemed to pierce her soul, taking away all the words Wanda could think of.

-Yes, my love. I am. -The mere sound of his voice was enough to make her cry again. -Don't cry... No one can separate us now.

***

She couldn't keep her hands off him. The day had been filled with celebrations and parties for those who had returned with them and Wanda was genuinely happy about all of that, but the only thing on in her mind was how she wanted to be completely alone with him. No one had asked questions or said anything about the kisses they had witnessed, and she was more than happy about that.

They were her family, but Pietro would always be her priority. And now that she had him back nothing could keep them apart. Even if that meant leaving and giving up that life she loved so much.

The big dinner had been accompanied by a giant cake for the two of them. They had received hugs and gentle words from everyone - even if some of them also cast some curious glances in their directions every time Wanda couldn't resist the urge to kiss him to make sure he was real - and even when they danced a little, everyone was already drunk enough not to care about anything else.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of pure torture, they were alone in the room that belonged to her in the farmhouse. Wanda swayed on her feet in silence as she stared at him, unsure of what to do. Normally they would have an established routine where there was no need to think about anything and would probably end up having sex on any free surface. But it wasn't the same thing anymore... Even if it hurt to admit, the years apart had done a little damage in that relationship. At least for her.

Pietro smiled at the sight of her blushing like a tomato and trying to hide her face under her loose hair. He took a step forward and took her face with one hand, using the other to pull the strands away and place them behind her ear. Wanda shivered visibly and her heart pounded against her chest.

-I liked your hair. It's really pretty. -She bit her lip as she looked down at the dyed orange-red hair. It had been the product of boredom and her desperate need to have something that could make her truly happy, even if it was just a new color in her hair.

-Thank you, I was bored. -She tried to smile, but her stomach twisted as she remembered the circumstances in which she'd dyed her hair and who she'd been with. Wanda withdrew with a sad sigh. It was too hard to lie to him, but what choice did she have? Pietro would hate her for what she had done, and Wanda wasn't sure she could handle it at that moment.

-What happened? -He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pressing his body against his sister's back.

-A lot changed while you were dead. You won't like it. -Pietro turned her into his arms, forcing her to stare at him.

Wanda wanted to cry again when she saw his angelic face. Her memory hadn't done any justice to his true image and she found herself wondering how hard it would be to paint that face. Photographs wouldn't be good enough, she needed something in which she could print out all her feelings so she could save them just in case something happens again. It was a pessimistic point of view, but it was all she had.

-I don't care. Tell me. I want to know about everything that happened while I was gone.

-I don't think that's a good idea.

-Wanda... -He grabbed her chin gently, bringing her closer. -I need to know. Please. This abyss between us isn't natural and we can only undo that if we talk.

He was right and she hated it.

-It's just... -Wanda sighed, lowering her eyes to her fingers. Try not to get mad.

-I can't get mad at you, you know that. -She swallowed, her hands still trembling slightly.

-I dated someone. -The silence fell around them like a thin veil, covering everything in that room. -I was lonely and needed something to fill that void...

-Who was he? -His voice didn't sound charged with anger or scorn as she'd expected. Wanda risked a look up, meeting her brother's the perfectly calm face. -Or... She? -He completed after not receiving a definitive answer. There was an air of curiosity that accompanied his raised eyebrow and the shining shine in his eyes.

-Him. Vison. -Surprise crossed Pietro's face. He shook his head, an amused smile appearing on his lips.

-The robot? You had sex with a robot? -She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, even if she was happy and a little confused by his reaction. The witch dropped herself on the messy bed, being followed closely by him.

-We never had sex. He wasn't very interested in that. -He grabbed her hand again, running his thumb through her knuckles.

-It's hard to believe that when we're talking about you, Wands. -The silence was present once again as he stroked her hand with a lost look in his eyes. Wanda bit her lip, wondering what he was thinking. Suddenly, Pietro stared at her again. His eyes stole all the air she had in her lungs and she found herself desperately searching for air. -I didn't see him today. Where is him now?

-Dead. -The word slipped between her lips before she could even think about it. -The first time we faced Thanos... I had to destroy the stone while she was still in him. I killed him just to have to watch while that monster destroyed him again right after. I didn't love him as he wanted, and God knows how I tried... But I was desperate for something that could make me feel alive again after I'd lost you, but nothing was enough. Still, he was my friend and it still hurts because for me it's only been two weeks since that happened... So please, can we not talk more about that right now?

In a gesture as natural and familiar as breathing, Pietro pulled her into his lap, wrapping her in a hug. Wanda allowed herself to bury her face in the curve of his neck as she felt his hands caressing her back, sending little waves of shivers through her muscles. Being in his arms again made that warmth fill her completely and her heartbeat with a little calmer, even if she remained energetic.

It was the effect Pietro had on her.

Soothing, but at the same time exciting.

-We can talk about other things. -He murmured as he laid a kiss on her forehead. -Tell me about your new favorite books. What movies did you watch without me? What are you eating now that you're rich enough to have whatever you want? I have a lot to catch up.

An unexpected smile flickered across her face, but Wanda didn't move. Snuggling even more into his lap, she took a deep breath and pulled him into a kiss filled with desire and love.

***

Somehow that conversation they had ended up with them lying on top of the sheets. Gradually the words had been replaced by kisses and hands that slid beneath their clothes. It didn't take much for her to get hot and wanting for him, not when it had been so long since she'd felt his touch like that. Even before, there weren't many opportunities for them to just enjoy moments like those. Living in the streets meant that the access they had to the condoms was almost zero and everything had to be rationed so that they wouldn't fall into temptation.

For the first time they were free to be carried away by the sensations that caused in each other without having to care if they would be caught or with the many other problems that could bring. Wanda sat on his lap to pull her dress up and away from her body. His hands gripped her ass tightly, bringing her close once more. Pietro was torn between admiring his sister beautiful figure and getting carried away by the need that had been consuming him since the moment he had been alone with her.

He had never been able to resist her charms and he was sure he would never be.

And he was more than happy about that.

She ran her lips over his chest bare skin, running her tongue down his neck until Pietro was trembling under her body, his taste exploding in her mouth like the sweetest nectar. It was difficult for her to choose between exploring his body with her mouth or focusing her attention on his lips since everything seemed to simply taste so good that it was impossible to get just one. Being the skillful man he'd always been, Pietro loosened her bra with just one hand and smiled victoriously as he threw it away.

-It's good to know you still remember how to do that. -His laugh echoed through her sensitive skin as Pietro distributed little bites along her neck.

-Some talents can't be lost love. -A low moan echoed through the room, the walls trembling slightly. Wanda threw her head back as she felt his warm tongue stroking her nipple. His teeth came soon after, making her roll her eyes and push her hips harder against his.

Her blood was nothing more than lava at that point. She could barely feel her legs and all her attention continued to be directed to every single point where their bodies met. His hands were everywhere. Teasing her, caressing and grabbing her flesh roughly. Making her tremble and groan at his bold touches. Experience made Pietro know how to touch her body like a talented musician, and she loved the sweeping sensations he was making her feel.

Sometime between being on top of him and lying with Pietro on her back, his pants were gone. Wanda leaned against his chest, the deafening noise of his heart making her head spin a little, opening herself completely to him. The witch bit her lip hard as she felt him slide into her. She was wet and slippery, but that didn't stop a raw scream of pleasure from slipping down her lips as she felt his cock pulsing inside her.

Pietro grabbed her waist with one hand, moving her hips and hitting precisely at the point that made her cry out in desperation. She could feel his mouth against the back of her neck, giving kisses and nibbling all over her skin. Her eyes twitched as she felt him hold her leg witch one hand and tuck the other between her legs. He found his way to her clit easily, sliding his soaked fingers through the pile of nerves until she was panting heavily against his chest.

-Not yet. -Wanda wished she had enough strength to punch him when he pulled his fingers away. She was so close she could feel those familiar heat spikes rising up her legs. -I want to see your face when you come.

His powers could be very useful at times like those, where she could just blink and be in a completely different position. Pietro smiled as he brought her into his lap, burying himself hard inside her in the process. He didn't hesitate before biting her lower lip, pulling it toward him and receiving a hoarse groan in response. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing completely irregular, but that didn't stop her from steadying her feet on the mattress and grabbing his hair for some stability before moving desperately against him.

Her moans hovered between them, the words leaping between the mouths that were inches away, and their eyes that weren't capable of deflecting. Her orgasm struck Wanda like a gigantic wave of pure pleasure that made her see stars even though her eyes were wide open. He followed her close, kissing her again as the world swirled around him.

The deafening noise of the furniture falling back to its proper place almost made her jump, but she was simply too pleased to care. Pietro dropped into the bed, pulling her close and letting Wanda search for his lips once more. Their hearts slowed down, giving them a few moments to enjoy that feeling of pure happiness.

-I think we woke up the whole house. -He laughed as he buried his face in her hair. Her smile echoed his as Wanda ran her mouth down his jawline.

-I hope they can forgive us, given the circumstances. Pietro, I was thinking... You were dead for seven years and I was dead for only five. There are four birthdays between it. Does that mean I'm the oldest twin now? -He shot an incredulous look in her direction.

-I just traveled in time and come back from the dead for you and that's what you've been thinking about, woman? -Her laughter sounded like music in his ears as the tip of his fingers found those tiny tender points on her skin. -I'll give you something to think about, Wanda Maximoff. -His laugh echoed with hers as he continued to tickle her.

-I'm serious now. -Wanda sighed after regaining her breath. She bit her lip and took his hand to kiss his wrist. -Promise me you'll never leave me again. Please.

Pietro smiled and lowered his head to kiss her mouth.

-I promise.


End file.
